


Stay Still

by essenceofotome



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crying, F/M, Light BDSM, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: I had a request for Reiji x Yui on my tumblr for some sadism and romance, so I went the BDSM route~ I did add some TLC at the end, and Reiji softens up toward the end. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Stay Still

The whip cracked and echoed in the dungeon. He hadn’t yet brought it down on her body, but instead was enjoying taunting her with the harsh sound. Yui would flinch when she heard the whoosh through the air, shutting her eyes in anticipation of impact only for it to make contact with his hands in a rather sardonic way.

_Crack, Crack…_

No, he wanted to savor the fear in her eyes and take his time punishing her. Reiji had pulled Yui down into the basement after she had spilled tea on his shirt. It had been an accident, sure, but the man had been itching for an opportunity to _discipline_ her. “My my, it seems you’ve forgotten all my previous lessons in manners,” his voice was mocking, but there was a definite hint of sensuality to his tone. His blood tinted eyes gleamed behind the thin rim of his glasses in the dim lighting.

Yui dropped to her knees before him, placing her hands out in front of her in anticipation for his whip. A smirk tugged at Reiji’s lips, his tongue darting out to trace them. “Oh? What’s this? Perhaps some of our lessons haven’t been completely lost on you.” His words were a semblance of praise before he finally brought the leather down onto Yui’s hands.

“Aah—“she swallowed a small noise that escaped her throat, catching herself in the act and halting it to the best of her ability. Reiji leant down to grab her chin in his gloved hand. “Tsk, and right as I was giving you a compliment as well,” he traced his fingers over her jaw, easing her to look up at him. “What do you have to say for yourself, hm?”

Yui frowned, playing along and trying to give Reiji a look of repentance. “I’m sorry sir. Please punish me for my insolent behavior,” she was trying to parrot his way of speaking, but it came out slightly awkward. Reiji paused for a moment before laughter erupted from his lips, a delighted grin showing off his fangs. He brushed his bangs back with one hand, the laughter dying down into a quiet purr. “With pleasure, my _pet_ ,” his tone was gleeful as he brought the whip down hard enough to break the skin on her delicate hands.

Yui winced, but was able to hold in her sound of pain. There was a strange pleasure in watching the whip crack down on her hands, and the way her blood beaded to the surface, trickling down toward her palm. The vampire brought the whip down several times in succession, each with more intensity than the last, trying to see if she would break again. Yui held strong, chewing the inside of her cheek and digging her knees toward the ground to distract her from the stinging pain in her hands.

With one final, brutal blow, he set the tool of punishment down on the table next to him, and moved to take his glasses off next. He stared down at her, locking eyes as he used his teeth to remove his gloves one at a time. Slowly, ever so slowly he pulled at the fabric and delighted in the way Yui shifted her thighs together. He could smell her arousal begin to permeate the air and took a deep breath in, holding it for a few moments before letting it back out again.

“There we are, much better, isn’t that right?” his words were starting to become gentler in tone, he knelt down in front of her, taking her battered hands in his to admire his handiwork. “Ah, Yui red really is quite a beautiful color on you,” he breathed, leaning forward enough to press his tongue flat against the top of her hand, gathering the blood into his mouth with no haste in the world. The feeling of his tongue against her wound stung at first, but began to quickly soothe and feel almost ticklish. She kept her hands still for him, letting him sample her at his own pace.

“When you’re behaving like this it makes me want to spoil you.” He ended his statement with a small chuckle, watching her through hooded eyes as he sank his fangs into her wrist, having worked his way up from her hands and slurped the blood to keep it from spilling over the sides of the new puncture wound. The cuts on her hands were starting to seal; his saliva was at work in healing her delicate skin.

Yui nodded, biting her lip to keep from spilling any noise and Reiji pulled back, wiping the blood from his lips with his thumb carefully. He didn’t want to look untoward in his action. “Yui, would you care to finish this upstairs in the master bedroom?” he questioned, earning a nod from the young woman. He leaned forward, gathering her in his arms bridal style before taking off toward his bedroom.

He wanted to hear the sweet sounds spill from her lips, and as part of their agreement she was not to make a sound when in the dungeon. It was an intricate little game between the two of them, and he was pleasantly impressed in her ability to abide by his rules. Once inside the sanctity of his room, he set Yui down on his bed and moved to the nightstand to retrieve a blindfold and something he kept hidden behind his back.

“Allow me,” he soothed, kneeling beside her on the bed to fasten her blindfold, tugging to make sure it was tight enough not to slip but not tight enough to cause any damage. He laid her back upon the sheets, and began to slowly remove her blouse, splaying his finger across her skin as it became exposed to him, drinking in the sight of her against his bed. “Don’t hold back your voice, I want to hear you,” his command was softly spoken, tinging with the huskiness of lust. “Now let’s make that pretty voice of yours hoarse, shall we?”

“Yes _sir_ ~” she spoke, a mischievous smile on her lips. She knew that word stroked his ego, and the tone in which she used it would hopefully spark his lust as well. “Stay still,” he commanded, reaching down to plug something in. She couldn’t see what he was doing, and it made her nerves raw in anticipation. He set something down beside them on the bed, and leaned over the side to light a match. The smell of smoke and sulfur filled her nostrils, as he blew out the matchstick, before he continued his meticulous action of removing her clothes until she was bare beneath him.

“Oh? What do we have here?” he trailed a finger down her core, slipping between her slick folds. “I love how receptive you are to my touch,” he dipped a finger inside just to the tip, a teasing action. Yui held her hips still, wanting nothing more than to grind herself against his touch, but she knew the more she moved the more he would deny her release. “I wonder how wet you’ll get for me tonight, hm?”

“I’ll be a good girl for you,” her words were drenched in need, and hearing herself out loud brought a bright flush to her skin. It was embarrassing, but she loved it all the same. He hummed in approval and shifted beside her, picking up the foreign object and bringing it to her heat. He flipped a switch and the vibrator buzzed against her clit, making her jump in surprise before she stilled herself, sitting on her hands to keep from moving them.

He started the device on low, her lips parting to draw in more air as her arousal began to overtake her senses. “Look what a mess you’re making,” he mused, turning the vibrator up a notch, moving it in small circles focused around her throbbing clit. “I want you to moan, but don’t come, not yet. Be a good girl for me,” at his instruction, she did as she was told and moaned wantonly. She was using every ounce of her self-control not to roll her hips, and she felt a coil building inside, ready to burst.

“Aaahnnn, p-please, more!” she begged, her legs trembling at her sides, he held the vibrator with his left hand, continuing to apply light pressure in a circular motion, changing direction every few moments. In his right hand he held a candle, and dipped a finger in to test the temperature of the wax before drizzling it down upon her breasts and down her abdomen.

“S-Sir!” she exclaimed, taken aback at the hot wax that began to cool on her skin, the light pain turning to immeasurable pleasure as he turned the speed up to the last setting on the vibrator. She nearly screamed at the intensity, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she gripped the sheets beneath her, her hands starting to fall asleep from the pressure of her body on them. She felt the familiar crescendo beginning to rise and she sobbed openly, fighting against the current that threatened to overtake her.

“What is it? Hmmm?” he pressed against her more firmly; the vibrations teasing her clit to the point of madness, only to pull away and press back against her repeatedly. Yui choked on a sob, gritting her teeth together. “P-Please, let me come sir, I’ll do anything, just please!!” she begged, tightening the muscles in her abdomen in an attempt to stave off her release.

“Begging gets you nowhere my pet, tell me, are you enjoying it? The way I bring you to tears with pleasure,” his arousal was evident in his tone. He was getting off to her helpless, obedient state. Her moan turned into a wail, and she dug her head back against the pillows. “Yes! Yes! It feels so good! Aahn, y-you make my pussy so wet sir~” Her embarrassment was tossed aside, hoping to appease the cruel vampire so she could finally chase her orgasm that was nearly boiling over inside her. Her sweat made her light blonde hair stick to her face, and she was dripping her arousal out onto the sheets beneath them.

Reji had since set the candle back on the nightstand, using his hand to instead palm himself through his pants. He switched off the vibrator and set it to the side as well, earning a desperate whine from Yui. He chided, “Patience, my dear Yui.” The sound of his belt coming undone made her clench, and she shivered visibly, trembling in need. “Y-yes sir, I’ll wait for your lead.”

She could _hear_ the smirk on his face as he disrobed, taking his time. “Look at me while I make you come undone,” he reached up and untied her blindfold, timing it right as he positioned himself to enter her tight heat. Tears spilled over her eyelashes and she kept her eyes on him as he buried himself to the hilt. He let out a quiet moan, leaning down to taste the spilt tears on her cheeks.

He did not give her much time to adjust, but she was wet enough that he moved inside her with ease, pulling back to snap his hips forward with a rolling motion. She shouted and melted into a long string of moans, arching into his movements. He pinned her back down with his arms, pressing her arms into her sides to watch her breasts well up on her chest.

“Don’t move,” he licked his lips, ruby eyes trained on the bounce of her breasts as he thrust in and out of her. “I’m going to sink my teeth into your flesh, and I want you to come for me. Do you think you can do that?”

Yui whined urgently, “Yes! Yes I will come for you! Please, sink your fangs into me—ahh” he pressed his mouth against her breast, sucking and leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her collarbone where he at long last sank his fangs into her flesh with a well-timed thrust. Yui saw stars, and couldn’t hear her own voice screaming out as her powerful climax came crashing around her. Her heat was like a vice, coaxing Reiji to chase after his own release. His voice was quiet as he gulped down her blood, slurping against her flesh.

She tasted thick, and sweet like honey. His eyes rolled before fluttering shut, thrusting at a hastened pace. Yui rode out the shockwaves of her climax, cooing and mewling at the sensation of Reiji seeking his paradise. She knew he was close when he bit down particularly aggressively, the pain melting away to her pleasure as his hot seed exploded inside of her. He stilled above her, tossing his head back, fangs glistening bright with the remains of her blood. The sight of him in such a state made her clench around him, milking the remainder of his seed inside of her.

He opened his eyes, and gave her a smile, “It’s ok,” he said with a quiet laugh, and she reached her arms up around his neck, pulling him down beside her in a tight hug. He brought his hands to cradle her head against his chest, petting her hair and turning to wipe the drying tears on her face. “Are you alright, Yui?”

“I wanted to hold you the whole time!” she pouted, burying her face into his chest and nuzzling against him. She felt him soften and pull out of her, leaving a messy trail of come behind. “You did very well, my love,” he pressed a kiss onto her forehead, the salt of her sweat lingering on his lips. “Would you like me to bathe you?” he asked genuinely, brushing her hair from sticking to her forehead and she beamed up at him. “I would like that very much!”


End file.
